


【HP】苦咖啡

by Lucerous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerous/pseuds/Lucerous
Summary: 草莓黑巧致敬艾米拉，兄妹亲情梗真真萌哭了，强推！教授苛中带柔什么的不能挡呀，血槽已放空
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	【HP】苦咖啡

  
Severus喜欢草莓夹心的黑巧克力。  
  
黑巧克力和草莓，多么怪异的组合。  
  
但魔药教授向来是个特立独行的怪人。  
  
他的承认草莓这种少女迷恋的口味让他稍微有些不适应，但黑巧克力总能及时的弥补这个缺陷，苦涩和甜腻交织成一种奇异的口感，总是让他欲罢不能。  
  
Severus喜欢黑椒。  
  
麻麻的口感，微微的辛辣。  
  
Hogwarts里的家养小精灵做的黑椒牛排手艺虽说不上多好，但至少，他们会放足够足够多的黑椒，浓浓的厚厚的一层浇在牛排上。  
  
要不然怎么会总是一不小心就被它刺激到，咳得连眼泪都流出来。  
  
Severus还喜欢黑咖啡。  
  
这种东西，苦涩的简直难以入口。  
  
回味醇厚不错，但谁又能总是经历过这般折磨熬到苦尽甘来呢。  
  
不过倒真是提神醒脑，一杯下去，睡意全无。  
  
他又能刻薄而不留情面的在那群小巨怪的作业上大加讽刺一番最后冷酷的写下一个T。  
  
这一天，他如往常一般在改作业时喝了一杯黑咖，在晚饭时要了一份黑椒牛排，在睡前吃了一块草莓夹心黑巧克力。  
  
他陷入深眠，再次溺进那个不断重复的梦境。  
  
–––  
  
"Severus！"  
  
"你干嘛？"  
  
那人眼疾手快的往他嘴里塞了一块东西。  
  
少年Severus的眉头紧皱着，向那只笑的像狐狸一样的金发青年翻了个自认为极具威势的白眼。"以后不准再突然给我吃这种奇奇怪怪的东西！"  
  
"这是草莓黑巧克力。我的心头好，可是特意带给Severus的！"  
  
哼，Malfoy家装委屈扮可怜的功夫还真是一流。  
  
Severus气呼呼的咽下了Lucius"特意"忍痛割爱给他的苦甜交加的古怪巧克力。  
  
好吧，也许巧克力也还不错。  
  
虽然他以前一直不喜欢巧克力。  
  
–––  
  
"Severus,以后不准自己做实验到这么晚知道吗？"  
  
魔药大师瞪了那只不好好巡夜反而凑过来给自己捣乱的孔雀。  
  
"我在给你熬荣！光！药！剂！级长大人。"  
  
"那也不许这么晚哦，我跟你说过我会心疼吗~"  
  
Severus的脸刷的红了，这只胡说八道的孔雀！  
  
"喏，你看。"那人得意洋洋的举起手中的袋子。"我是来给为我熬夜的Sev送宵夜的。"  
  
有时候是黑椒牛柳意面，有时候是一小份黑椒牛排。  
  
不管送什么宵夜，总是有黑椒的身影。  
  
"你这么喜欢黑椒？"  
  
"一般般啊。"  
  
Severus盯着Lucius送来的爱心宵夜。  
  
"我就是比较想看Severus被黑椒刺激的样子。"Lucius淡定脸。  
  
"你！！咳咳。。咳。。。"刚开吃的Severus呛住了。  
  
–––  
  
"我假设你知道老喝这种东西不好！"  
  
"黑咖提神醒脑，提神醒脑…"Lucius无奈的盯着桌上剩下的一大堆杂七杂八的材料。  
  
"一杯下去，比十瓶提神剂都强。"  
  
"……"  
  
"Severus也心疼我了？"  
  
"没有。"某黑发斯莱特林别扭。  
  
"苦味喝久了就习惯了，黑咖的回味是可是最醇厚的。"  
  
"说不定以后Severus也会喜欢呢。 "  
  
–––  
  
Lucius,你知道的。  
  
我爱上了以前从来不吃的巧克力，喜欢上黑椒的口味，迷恋黑咖的苦涩。  
  
我一直努力喜欢你喜欢的，尝试所有你认为好的，顺从你的一切选择。  
  
包括离开。  
  
Fin.  


**Author's Note:**

> 草莓黑巧致敬艾米拉，兄妹亲情梗真真萌哭了，强推！教授苛中带柔什么的不能挡呀，血槽已放空


End file.
